ShangriLa
by Bulecelup
Summary: *sequel untuk “Phantom Pain.”* Light begitu egois, dia bunuh diri hanya karena dia takut berada sendirian di dunia setelah kepergian kekasihnya.... Light lupa, kalau begitu banyak orang lain yang masih perduli dan sayang kepadanya....


**Title: **Shangri-la

**Pair: **(PAST) Light x L.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Summary: ***sequel untuk "Phantom Pain."* Light begitu egois, dia bunuh diri hanya karena dia takut berada sendirian di dunia setelah kepergian kekasihnya.... Light lupa, kalau begitu banyak orang lain yang masih perduli dan sayang kepadanya....

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Light tak kuasa melihat peti mati yang didalamnya ada tubuh Lawliet di masukan kedalam tanah, dia berdiri paling depan di antara orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat proses pemakamannya._

_Light tidak menangis, air matanya telah habis untuk menangisi Lawliet ketika dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, menunggu ajalnya untuk tiba._

_Para pengelayat berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke Light yang sedang melihat proses penguburan peti mati itu dengan tanah, mereka memberikan tatapan tajam dan menjijikan kepadanya, mungkin karena mereka tahu kalau Light itu adalah kekasih dari Lawliet._

_Light tidak perduli dengan sikap orang-orang di sana yang membicarakannya di belakang, dia kusyuk melihat peti mati kayu berwarna hitam itu perlahan-lahan mulai tertimpa dengan tanah merah basah._

_Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang itu...._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hari-hari berjalan begitu lambat di kehidupan Light sekarang, kehidupannya tidak berarti lagi, bahkan dia tidak dapat tersenyum kembali. Matanya bengkak, terlalu banyak menangis dan kurang tidur hampir selama 3 minggu.

Light menelantarkan kuliahnya yang sedang masuk tahap pembuatan skripsi, dia sudah tak mempunyai niat untuk meneruskannya. Light membuang dan menelantarkan semuanya, karena dia masih terlalu sedih memikirkan Lawliet.

Teman-temannya berusaha untuk membuatnya ceria kembali, ketika melihat Light mendadak rapuh dan menjadi sedih total begini. Namun nampaknya usaha mereka tidak ada hasilnya, malah Light memaki mereka untuk tidak menganggunya lagi.

Karena perlakuan Light yang kasar, mereka semua jadi kehilangan niat untuk membantunya. Padahal kebanyakan teman-teman Light adalah teman dari sekolah lamanya juga, yang kebetulan bertemu di kampus yang sama.

Keluarga Light merasa curiga dengan perubahan sikap Light yang sangat drastis ini, karena yang mereka ketahui adalah Light selalu bersikap ceria dan memang kadang kala tertutup kepada mereka, Light tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada keluarganya sendiri.

Karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan satu orang saja, yaitu Lawliet.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lawliet dulu pernah menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu '_mendewakannya' _, karena dia tahu Light masih mempunyai keluarga dan teman-teman lain yang membutuhkannya.

Namun omongan Lawliet nampaknya hanya masuk dari kuping kanan dan keluar dari kuping kiri, Light tidak pernah mendengarkan omongannya, dan dia tetap mendewakannya.

Light menjadi orang yang terutup total dan possesif, hanya mau bercengkrama dengan Lawliet seorang karena dia pikir hanya Lawliet lah yang sayang kepadanya, dan begitupun juga dengan dia; Light juga sayang kepada Lawliet.

Light melupakan keluarga dan teman-temannya yang juga menyayanginya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hari ini adalah hari jumat, Light yang dari awal sudah tak punya niat untuk pergi ke kampus memilih untuk bangun lebih siang. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga, walaupun harus meminum obat tidur dosis tinggi.

Dia turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, menganti bajunya dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ketika dia mau mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat dapur, dia melihat ada ibu dan adik perempuannya sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Light? Kau bangun siang sekali." komen Sachiko, wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh Sayu untuk mengelap meja terlebih dahulu sebelum menata piring makan.

"Kakak mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sayu dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya, karena akhirnya dia dapat melihat kakaknya lagi setelah seminggu penuh tidak terlihat, karena Light selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Light lagi-lagi tak membalas perkataan mereka, semua orang yang berbicara dengan Light tidak pernah dia balas, seakan-akan Light telah kehilangan kemampuan bebicaranya dengan seketika.

Light mengambil jaketnya dan langsung pergi keluar dari rumah, Sachiko dan Sayu menatap kepergian Light dengan rasa was-was dan cemas, karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak laki-laki itu....

Dan mereka juga merasakan perasaan yang sungguh tak enak dengan kepergian Light kali ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light berjalan menghindari orang-orang yang lalu lalang, tujuannya hanya satu; yaitu mencapai lantai tertinggi dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Light sendiripun tidak tahu.

Light sadar, kalau dia menutup dirinya sendiri dari orang-orang dan keluarganya, dia sangat menyadari hal itu. Itu semua karena dia terlalu fokus kepada Lawliet, Lawliet yang di agungkan olehnya, yang dia anggap sebagai penyelamat hidupnya dari kehampaan dan kebosanan.

Mengapa Light bisa hidup dengan hanya terpaku kepada seseorang saja? Bukankah manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang perlu bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?

Light begitu egois, dia menginginkan Lawliet hanya untuk dirinya seorang, dan dia tak butuh orang lain jika dia sudah memiliki Lawliet di sisinya... bahkan dia tak memerlukan keluarganya sendiri jika dia memiliki Lawliet....

Light adalah orang teregois yang ada di dunia ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ini akhirnya, Light berada di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada di tengah-tengah kota, angin kencang hampir saja menerbangkan jaketnya yang panjang hingga selutut, dan membuat rambutnya jadi berantakan.

Light tidak bisa hidup tanpa perhatian dari Lawliet.

Light tidak bisa hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari Lawliet.

Light tidak bisa hidup tanpa Lawliet di sisinya.

Semua hal itu menegaskan kalau Light adalah orang egois.... dia hanya bisa terpaku kepada 1 orang saja, dan jika dia sudah menemukan orang yang seperti itu... dia akan melupakan orang lain.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Light menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas sana. Dan iblis hitam yang telah menunggunya dari tadi meyeringai, karena akhirnya dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjemput jiwa manusia mati yang akan dia bawa ke Neraka bawah tanah.

Jiwa Light hancur berantakan dan di satukan kembali menjadi malaikat iblis yang sempurna, dingin, kaku, tidak punya hati, dan hanya patuh kepada perintah sang '_raja neraka_'.

Dan Light menerima kosekuensi pahit yang harus dia terima, dia kehilangan hak hidupnya dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya untuk selama-lamanya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Happy Ending, **_**MIKA**_)

**MATTGASM:** sebenarnya gwa sedikit terinspirasi dari salah seorang dako(s) gwa... =,D yang pernah berkata ingin mati, inilah, itulah, apalah... gwa dulu juga begitu, gwa juga terpaku kepada _'seseorang'_ yang gwa _'dewakan'._ Lalu apa yang terjadi?? Ketika dia tahu kenyataan tentang diri kita, dia pergi menjauh! Dasar sial.... ngapain sih lo pada pingin mati? emangnya hidup lo kaga berharga? Trus kalo lo mati, lo pikir keluarga ama temen lo kaga sedih?? Dan emangnya lo pikir GWA kaga sedih? Jalani Hidup lo dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka elo pasti akan bisa mensyukuri hidup dan merasa kalau hidup itu benar-benar indah.

~OWARI.


End file.
